Talk:Story : The old stone cottage rebuilt
Timeline Just to make sure I have the timeline clear: :This was mine - I'm fairly sure I was signed in - not sure why it came up with my IP instead. --Tim 12:27, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::By my reckoning, having ploughed through the stories so far adding dates, the forest trip takes longer In Story : In_the_deep_forest I think it goes like this... :::In 'The Burned Out Clearing' they arrive on Day 2 (19th) and rest until Day 3 (20th) :::Most of the actions, and Eirlys's departure happen on Day 3 (20th) :::In 'Longinus sleeps where few do' Longinus sleeps in the forest on the night of Day 3 (20th-21st) and in a copse on the night of Day 4 on the journey back (21st-22nd) :::--OldNick 12:45, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::::No, Eirlys sleeps only once in the thread; Longinus sleeps twice. They reach the burned out clearing in the evening of the 19th, and camp not too long after they've left the clearing. They find the destroyed covenant on the 20th. Eirlys leaves that night, and Longinus camps. Eirlys arrives back on the 21st, without having slept. Longinus arrives on the 22nd. If the party's camp after the Burned-Out-Clearing is indeed on the second day, there's no mention in the first part of the thread that an entire day had passed or that we'd needed to stop for camp. I believe I've gotten the timing there correct now. --Jin-yi 17:18, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Down and dirty change done to correct my timing error. Feel free to clean up if I got anything wrong. --Tim 13:23, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :::::I think we're in line now :-) --OldNick 13:30, 5 July 2006 (UTC) "::::No, Eirlys sleeps only once in the thread; Longinus sleeps twice." - Where does this differ from what I said? --OldNick 18:13, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::You have Eirlys sleeping twice and Longinus sleeping once. Err, unless you're counting the morning everyone leaves as Day 2, in which case you have it right and I just misunderstood what you were saying. I was thinking of "Day One" as the morning after supper at Three Lions. --20:50, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::Ah - I think you did misunderstand. It's one reason I startd using calendar dates. No problem. --OldNick 21:58, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Incoming Travellers Perhaps an awareness roll for Blathmac and Geraldous, to notice the incoming travelers, could be made, please? --Tim 19:58, 23 June 2006 (UTC) They are spotted when they get to around 150 metres from the cottage. Far enough away for you to pull of a couple of spontaneous spells before they arrive. --James 20:28, 24 June 2006 (UTC) I had thoughts of letting Lewys spot them while fetching stones. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 23:27, 24 June 2006 (UTC) I've replaced Pole Bank with an outcrop of Round Hill, as the direction the characters are approaching from is southeast, and Pole Bank is to the north. --OldNick 10:45, 27 June 2006 (UTC) I've really been feeling at a disadvantage recently, and am having difficulty envisioning the overall layout. James, would you please take something like the top down map of the immediate area and add all the locations visited or mentioned? Thank you. --Tim 11:53, 27 June 2006 (UTC) I've uploaded something I've knocked up (a map, linked here) from current day Ordnance Survey maps showing Church Stretton (as today) & the route taken by Samuel, Bedo & Nenya until they have met the others at the ruined cottage. I've no real idea where the other parties are. Hope this helps a bit. Squares on the map are 1km across. : Nick, on the map you uploaded, assuming that "pole cottage" is where we are now, what was the order of the other stops? Is Caer Caradoc the point where you all turned around to the north? --Tim 11:22, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::On http://arsmagica.wikia.com/images/9/9c/Route_to_Pole_Cottage.jpg the route taken by Bedo, Phaedrus, and Nenya is the purple dots. North is at the top. We went out from Churrch Stretton to the northeast corner of the map, which is Caer Caradoc. Then the route gores down towards the Bottom (south) centre of the map, where we took a look at what's called Brockhurst castle, then up to the middle left (west) to "Pole Cott". Pole bank, where the views are better is the viewpoint symbol (blue sun) just under half a square to the north of Pole Cott. The route taken by the other party in this area is marked as greenish-yellow dots. Hockstow Forest is off map to the top left, so that route isn't shown at all. Does that help? Let me know if you need more. --OldNick 11:35, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :: Nope - that's perfect. It doesn't help that I was looking at the wrong color dots :) Thank you very much. --Tim 12:11, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :::I did add a few more pictures to Flickr a couple of weeks back, but haven't tagged and labeled them. I'll try to do so today - it may help with the lie of the land. --OldNick 12:23, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Burway, Greenway, and Portway - what's what? Another question, using the map you did as a reference. The green dotted line is that of Ambrosius, Mnemosyne and crew as they headed up the Mynd. The story states that they took the "Burway". Where are the "Portway" and the "Greenway" in relation to the rest of your map? --Tim 12:33, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :The Burway is the Burway Hill, that climbs west out of Church Stretton up onto the Mynd. I've driven it a number of times recently - it's a first-second gear slog until you get to the carpark at Cross Dyke, from where it's pretty easy going. The Portway enters the map on the North edge 2 1/2 squares in from the west edge of the section shown, and runs SSW until it leave the south edge, half a square in from the west edge, across the gliding club. Jack Mytton Way runs along part of it. Greenway puzzles me though. --OldNick 12:58, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::Pictures as discussed http://www.flickr.com/photos/oldnick/sets/72157594239210587/ One thought on the greenway - could it just be a reference to a green path, rather than a metalled road? --OldNick 13:45, 16 August 2006 (UTC) The Portway is the name of the greenway, or ridgeway that runs along the ridge of the Long Mynd. Watling Street is the name of the section of Roman road that runs through the vale beside the Long Mynd. --James 15:16, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Regarding the punctuation of speech I've not been paying much attention to this, so it could be that some sort of precedent has been established for this in other stories, but I was rather given to believe that all speech, with only a couple of exceptions, is to be placed in raised commas, singular or otherwise. http://www.englishgrammartutor.com/Speech%20Marks%20and%20Other%20Raised%20Commas.htm There seems to be a bit of a muddle regarding speech marks and wiki code. While we have agreed, for example, upon the use of italics as a way of identifying a specific type of speech, it nevertheless needs to be identified as speech in the first instance. e.g. italicised text versus "italicised speech" As wikicode employs single raised commas as a code shorthand, we are forced to use double quotes exclusively wherever speech arises, unless we fancy burdening ourselves with endless unsightly tags. What do you reckon about this? --James 14:49, 29 June 2006 (UTC) : Raised commas? Sheesh...you Brits and your poor English! You are, I hope, referring to apostrophes, right? A double set of apostrophes results in italicized text, where as a tripple set results in bold text. It is important to mention that the double apostrophe and the quotation mark are not the same either in ASCII or Wiki - but you all knew that. :: An apostrophe is a type of raised comma; the name relates to function rather than appearance. I referred to the wiki code with "As wikicode employs single raised commas as a code shorthand...". --James 16:21, 29 June 2006 (UTC) : As to how we are using it: Native language text has always been unadorned. Latin has always been italiziced. Other languages have been identified by coloring thus far, but are usually well identified int he narrative, as in this example: ::She switched to Latin. "What are you doing up here, Blathmac?" She switched back to English. "Blathmac... There is a massive troll behind you and your trews appear to be on fire." : By force of habit, I use italized, unquoted text to show internal dialoge, as in this example: ::Ambrosius chuckled at Geraldous' reaction, even knowing that it was his job to react just that way. Mnemosyne has a good man in him, Ambrosius thought to himself''. : I hope that helps. --Tim 15:49, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :: Yes, it does. I had never consciously realised that you could also use italicised text when rendering internal comment, though I must have read a book written in this style on more than one occasion. There are varying opinions on usage. ::"You learn something new everyday." :D --James 16:21, 29 June 2006 (UTC) Five Magi? I can only remember Mnemosyne, Ambrosius, Bedo and Phaedrus ariving that day. Who is the fifth? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 10:21, 9 July 2006 (UTC)